villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nebula and the Rejects
A thread of Destiny weaves through a shattered universe. Framed for a cosmic cataclysm she took no part in, Princess Nebula embarks on a quest across worlds to collect the pages of a stolen, all-powerful Rule Book, and clear her name of the crime. The worlds are filled with perils beyond imagining, but she is thankfully not alone; joining her on her adventure are Bounce, Brute, Bantam, and Cupcake, a group of cosmic travelers and part-time superheroes known as the Rejects. News 12/14/15 After many months of deliberation and hiatus, I am considering a return to this project in RPG Maker MV. With the dedication of certain scripters like Yanfly and AtelierRGSS], I'm sure that all the resources to fully build the engine are there. Notes *Current ideas: **Use special Rule Book pages or chapters for special abilities. Using the Chapter (or Page) of Space, for example, can allow the player to possibly set up warp points or travel between established warp points. **Using Skills or Summons based off of Multiverse lore. These can be obtained via Rule Book pages, Gems, etc. Both Nebula and Worry could acquire these. Gameplay Nebula and the Rejects is an RPG with elements of dungeon-crawling, adventure, and "collect-a-thons." Player characters fight enemies to gain experience and strength, while exploring a range of large, diverse worlds for important items to aid them. Defeating enemies will reward players with materials instead of money. For example, defeating a rogue automaton in the Ancient Dynamo can reward the player with a Scrap Metal. Materials can be traded for credits to be used at the shops in the Nexus of Everything, forged into new weapons and apparel, or be used by Bantam in creating various elixirs or gadgets. Battle The game uses an Active-Time Battle (ATB) system, where an actor's speed stat determines how much time it takes before they are capable of making another move. Stats Characters Story Setting Nebula and the Rejects takes place in the Reverie Universe. The game's setting is a collection of various levels, referred to as "worlds," that the player progresses through to reach their ultimate destination. Nebula and the Rejects allows the player to travel through worlds both established in the main canon and some unique specifically to the game. Worlds Confirmed *Nexus of Everything **A safe-haven for Nebula and Co. The starting point of the journey into the Spiral. *Spirele *Ancient Dynamo **A post-apocalyptic steampunk world where the only remaining inhabitants are a race of living machines known as Machina, brought to life with Destiny Force. *Celestia City *Claret Cavity Possible *Terralius Characters The game's central protagonist is Nebula, a rebellious Alluran princess tasked with collecting the scattered pages of the Rule Book. She is accompanied by a cosmic superhero team known as the Rejects: Bounce, the leader with an elastic body and a heart of gold; Brute, a no-nonsense alien war-machine who can transform her arms into an armory; Bantam, a chicken-themed inventor and master of gadgetry; and Cupcake, an empathetic cheerleader with superhuman strength. Also joining the party is Ruichi, a soft-spoken rogue with many scars. PLAYABLE *Nebula *Bounce *Brute *Bantam *Cupcake *Ruichi NPCS MULTIVERSIAL LORDS *Bryony **The self-appointed leader of the Multiversial Lords. Thoroughly convinced of his own superiority, but is too refined to rub it in anyone's face... at least, directly. *Mandrake **A Multiversial Lord. Hot-headed, easily flustered, and quick to accuse, especially when others don't adhere to his vision of etiquette. Treats Azalea like a daughter. *Myrtle **A Multiversial Lord. Quiet and reserved. The wisest and most insightful of the group, though finds speaking with others difficult and often opts to remain silent. *Basil **A Multiversial Lord. Bookish and smart. Spends most of his time in the library. *Azalea **A Multiversial Lord. The youngest and most child-like of the group. Looks up to Nebula despite being beyond her in cosmic scope, much to the chagrin of Mandrake. Treats Mandrake like a father. *Moira **A Multiversial Lord. Fun-loving and free-spirited. She takes a shine to Nebula. Plot Concept Art Screenshots ... Category:Projects Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Little-Red Category:Queen-Misery